callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shipment
Shipment is a small map ideal for quick and short games and Free For All . There are rumors that this map was inspired by the map fy_iceworld from Counter Strike. Domination and Headquarters are great for this map, as are 1 on 1's. When playing this map, most players will arm themselves with shotguns or SMGs, in particular the P90, due to it's high rate of fire, and the MP5. Assault Rifles are also used to great effect due to the medium-range fighting that can occur, and LMGs are used to shoot through shipping containers or get many spray kills. The only guns that do not excel here are snipers. Throwing a grenade at anytime during any game usually results in a kill and a well placed airstrike can kill everyone on the opposing team. Spawn Killing is a big problem on matches with a large number of players, especially on Free-for-All mode. In this map, you need to have a quick mind because every where you look, there's an enemy. Smart players can excel here, as knowledge of hiding/killing spots can achieve very quick kill streaks, without being exposed. If you play on Old School mode, you can get on top of the boxes. From there, you can see most places on the map. = Weapons = Weapon Spawns (Old School) *'MP5' (Red Dot Sight); In front of the two dumpsters. *'M4 Carbine '; In front of the green car. *'P90' (Silencer); In front of the yellow car. *'AK-47'; In front of the single dumpster. *'M1014'; In the middle. Domination Flags Positions *'A'; Bottom Left Corner, near the car. *'B'; Middle of the map, at the crossroads *'C'; Top Right, next to the single dumpster. Trivia * The location of this map is unknown and somewhat confusing due to the fact that you play as Spetsnaz and it appears to be an Eastern Bloc country yet there is Arabic lettering on some signs. However, it is possible that it could take place somewhere in Central Asia as languages such as Tajik, Uzbek, and Turkmen have all been known to use the Arabic script in addition to the Cyrillic and Latin Alphabet. * This map is similar to the area in "All Ghillied Up" before going up the fire escape. The buildings are indistinguishable from the Chernobyl environment, suggesting that the level could take place during a SAS mission in or around the Chernobyl area. * This map, on consoles, is disabled on all playlists except for Free For All, Domination, Headquarters, and Team Tactical. On Modern Warfare: Reflex, this map is only available in Cage Matches, headquarters, domination, and Private Matches. * There are servers on the PC that allow up to 50 people on shipment. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xD4ziN7y0eI) * If you look closely on some of the cargo crates, you can faintly see the words "Call of Duty" and "Infinityward" etched in by chalk. Another easter-egg left by game creators. * There is a way to get on top of some of the crates, by the use of standing on other players' heads. It is not very practical though, because you would be the most visible target standing up. * It is common for players to use this map when learning to No-Scope or to set up No-Scope matches. * According to the description for the map (when you look in the Private Match settings), Shipment is a small Russian map. The map's location is questionable, due to the presence of some Arabic writing as well. * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, there is a multiplayer map that shares the name "shipment", but does not have a thing to do with this ma *A river of some sort can be seen on the side with the chain link fence. *On the side of the fence with the river, near the cranes there are birds. But if the player is to go on spectate and go up to where they are flying they will seem to get smaller and fade away. Strategy *In old school mode try to hide in a box near a weapon/perk and when people walk by to get it, you have an easy shot. * Using silenced weapons is thought to be a good strategy, but the benefits are generally outweighed by the fact that you will be visually located by enemies fairly easily regardless if you use a silencer or not. *There is a way to easily reach high kill streaks and get maximized kills. In the center of the map, there are 4 pairs of shipping containers. One of the containers is open. Go inside this container and go prone behind the second barrel at facing at an angle towards your left, so the map is visible. With a little bit of patience, people will walk by and a shotgun will eradicate of them. You can also aim cross-map from here, past the path in between the two pairs of containers in front of you. Being spotted is somewhat of a problem, but C4 or Claymore can usually do the trick. Your locations is usually familiarized by enemies who are being constantly killed by you, but again you can kill them easily. *If you are having trouble with players using the last strategy, try lobbing a stun or frag grenade inside the container. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer